FIA Formula 3 European Championship
The FIA Formula 3 European Championship, previously known as the FIA Formula 3 International Trophy, is a European based FIA licenced Championship, with drivers and teams competing under Formula 3 rules. Largely based off of the Formula 3 Euro Series, which started in 2003, the F3 European Championship is viewed as a significant step towards Formula One, serving a tier below that of the FIA Formula 2 Championship. The series is viewed as the highest point in the F3 ladder, with feeder series across the World. European Formula 3, which also served as a partial revival of the FIA European Formula 3 Championship of the 1970s and 1980s, has been in competition with the newer GP3 Series since the latter's creation to be a step on the road to F1.Marcus Simmons, 'FIA confirms new single-make Formula 3 category for 2019', autosport.com, (Autosport Media UK, 21/09/2017), https://www.autosport.com/f3/news/131962/new-singlemake-f3-series-for-2019, (Accessed 02/12/2017) This is set to change in 2019, however, with the FIA launching the new FIA Formula 3 International Championship, merging GP3 and European F3 'together to form an official third tier of single seater racing. Links to Formula One Although the Formula 3 European Championship does not support Formula One directly, the series has provided an ample amount of talent to F1 in all its various guises. Most prominent are its list of alumini, with several F1 World Champions listed as winners in the series. Teams, personnel and venues are also shared between the two series historically, as well as certain manufacturers. Below are various lists detailing those whom have been involved in both Formula One and FIA European Formula 3: Drivers ''Note: Only drivers who have completed in a round of the Formula One World Championship are listed here. *'''Bold indicates a European Formula 3 Champion. ** Includes data from the Formula 3 Euro Series (2003-2012). Personnel Numerous other drivers have been rewarded with testing roles in Formula One after their efforts in Formula 3, with 2017 Champion Lando Norris set to serve as a reserve at . Various F1 related teams have also competed in both Championships, most notably Manor Motorsport (later entrants in F1 as Manor Racing) who guided Lewis Hamilton to the 2005 crown. Manufacturers are the most prominent F1 related brand in the European F3 series, supplying engines to half of the field. Furthermore, winners of the series using a Mercedes engine are frequently inducted into their junior driver programme, securing drives in the DTM if not a testing role for the Grand Prix team. Volkswagen are the other major supplier in F3, but have no interest in Formula One at present. Elsewhere, all F3 cars are built by Dallara, an Italian racing specialist that supply various Championships, including F1 in the past. Venues The European F3 Championship has followed the DTM calendar throughout its existence, and has featured at almost all the venues that F1 visits in a typical season. The series has also been partnered with the World Touring Car Championship and the World Endurance Championship in the past, as well as various GT Championships. Below is a list of all venues to have hosted both categories: * Autodromo Enzo e Dino Ferrari * Autodromo Nazionale Monza * Brands Hatch * Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps * Circuit Park Zandvoort * Hockenheimring * Hungaroring * Nürburgring * Red Bull Ring * Silverstone The European F3 Championship also holds an annual round at the Circuit de Pau-Ville, named the Pau Grand Prix. The Grand Prix of Pau was a non-Championship F1 race in the 1950s, and now serves as a round of the European F3 Championship each year. The global F3 race known as the Macau Grand Prix is a similar yearly tradition, but features entries from every F3 Championship across the World. See Also *British Formula 3 Championship *Motorsport Wiki *FIA Formula 3 European Championship *Wikipedia References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Motor racing series